The art of teasing
by PT21
Summary: A drunken night out at a bar gets a little out of hand for Abby and Gibbs.


The art of teasing

by Caz

Disclaimer in force. No money being earned here. Hell! It ain't that good!

Rated: K+

"I dare you."

She stared up into his eyes that were alight with humour and teasing as well as something else. She thought it was hope, but he had her backed into a corner and she was stuck.

Well, that wasn't strictly true. She could have scratched his face, or she could have thumped his chest, very hard. She could have also brought up her knee and done possibly the worst kind of damage to his libido, but she wasn't ~that~ mean.

And she could have also just have said ~No~ and meant it.

So why didn't she?

Because she wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to be consumed, enraptured and worshipped by him, even if it was just for a moment, even just for a second.

Just once.

But not like this, not in front of her friends who were watching from a distance, the other side of bar in fact. But they might have well as been across the other side of the planet for what good her pleas were.

She thought once McGee was going to come to her rescue until she saw Ziva slap his arm and shake her head vigorously at him. He then preceeded to prop himself against the bar along with the others, albeit rather stiffly.

Whereas the others were all watching intently to see what the outcome of this little game was going to be, she could see that McGee was taking a lesson in the finer art of teasing.

Gibbs watched her lick her lips shakily, not quite able to meet his eyes. But she had no choice as Gibbs ducked his head slightly, searching her out, pleading her to look into his and see what was written in the blue depths, but she was too ashamed and embarrassed at having her own teasing game back-firing on her and herself becoming the target of the tease.

How did she get into this impossible situation?

She did know really. Herself and her friends had been tormenting Gibbs unrelentlessly about his knack for being able to ~pull~ any woman he wanted - according to him. That was until McGee innocently mentioned about Gibbs and Abby once having a very brief relationship and how obvious it was that there was still something between them, and how come Gibbs hadn't managed to ~pull~ her again.

It was a very silent, stunned 30 seconds that followed until Ziva, bless her heart, said, "That's true, why haven't you tried to date Abby again, Gibbs?"

Abby almost squealed with indignity and embarrassment at how the conversation had turned about face and was now directed at her - and Gibbs.

She wouldn't have minded if Gibbs had protested his aversion to the idea, or had backed up her in her adamant refusal to ~get personal at work~

But he didn't. He just sat there and watched, and waited to see what she would do. But without him to take her side she was in a hopeless situation, especially when Ducky turned and asked him if it was all true and he'd stared at her headlong, his blue gaze intent of her green one and said, "No, Abby's too scared to take me on again."

Another stunned silence fell around the group. But Abby and Gibbs hadn't noticed. Gibbs watched her try and form words to vindicate his claim, but couldn't. Abby's eyes pleaded with him to drop what was becoming a very intimate conversation; A conversation that they should be having alone.

But she'd been put on the spot and she'd known it. Breaking the spell she tried to get her own back, "Hey, when was he supposed to have fitted me in when there is always a queue right the way along the street to his door from 8pm onwards."

That should have stung him she'd thought to herself. That was until he'd sat forward, his arms resting on his knees, alert and ready for battle, "I'm actually available from 7.30 but you never come, even though I'm always ready and waiting for you, Abs."

She gasped with shock along with the others. You could almost see the invisible, 'strike one' being marked in the air. It only took her a moment to recover, "I need longer than half an hour, lover boy."

To her shame, he grinned slyly, "Oh, I know I need all night long with you, Abby Sciuto. It's a shame you're too scared to repeat the performance."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

When had they all come to a stand. When had they all stepped back and watched as Gibbs had stepped towards the her and she in turn had backed away like a scared rabbit, right up to the solid wall behind her?

His eyes glistened with intent, now relentless with a need for an answer, "Why are you so scared of me, Abby. What is it that I do to you that keeps you away from my heart and my bed?"

Abby swallowed painfully, "I...I'm not scared of you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Then prove it. Kiss me."

"This isn't fair. Why are you doing this to me, Gibbs?"

Gibbs placed his palms on the wall either side of her head as he briefly contemplated her question. "Fair? No, you're right, I'm not being fair. But then that's why I'm a good at what I do. The only thing I'm fair with is that the women that I date give me as much as I give them. But the one woman that I love doesn't return it. Now that's not fair, Abby."

"You don't love me, you just want me added to your score board."

He grinned slyly, "Sorry, sweetheart, you went on there a looong time ago, remember?"

Abby flushed, How could she forget. Who would want to? It seemed that they both had for the past couple of years. It had been another drunken night, just like this one. That one had resulted in one night of the best sex that either had ever had. But then reality had come and kicked them both in the butt, brutally reminding them that they were part of a team and a relationship was not on the agenda under any circumstance. So instead they had become the closest of close. A peck here, a sexy smile or two there. and that had been all.

Until now.

"Why now, Gibbs? Why did it take a little harmless, drunken bantering to make you realise that you'd rather have had me than the past dozen or so that has passed through your doors since then?"

His voice dropped lower as he leaned into her, whispering against her ear, "But none of them were a patch on you, Abby. None of them kiss like you do, or touch me like you do, and they sure as hell don't...."

Her eyes welled at the pain he instantly inflicted on her, her palms coming up to his chest and pushing away slightly so that he could see the impact of her words, "Don't say it, Gibbs, don't sully the memory, please."

A determined light lit up his eyes as he fought against her tears and he growled huskily, "Then kiss me, Abby. Remind me why you still come out as my all-time number one girl, in and out of bed, even if it was a while ago."

She shook her head, instantly regretting it as her equilbrium heaved, but even so, her word was clear when she spoke. "No."

He smiled wide, the devilment back, "Come on, I've just confessed all in front of our friends. At least you could kiss me, Abby."

"No."

And then he'd said it. If there had been any three words that was like waving a red flag at a bull it was those three.

"I dare you."

She dared him.

Gibbs's eyes shot open with startled surprise and trepidation when he felt Abby's knee push between his and wrench it to one side, exposing his more vulnerable parts to a possible attack.

Looking with trepidation into her eyes, Gibbs wasn't quite sure what her intentions were; whether they were good or wicked.

Her emerald eyes glittered with devilment as she systematically ground her pubic bone against his thigh. Gibbs could feel its heat against his solid muscle.

Hot. She was so incredibly hot and Gibbs stifled the groan before it reached his throat waiting to see what she would do next.

Everything happened in slow motion as her small hands crept up his arms and her fingers spread wide upon his head, urging his face down to hers. He held his breath as his lips descended towards hers, his heart pounding with anticipation.

Gibbs inwardly gasped as his mouth reached hers expecting a chaste brief kiss. But instead of finding genteel, moist, cool tantalising lips, he got her hot wild tongue, free and unleashed and determined to reduce him to a slathering mess.

He tried to break away but she'd known his intent. Gibbs whimpered when he'd found his ears firmly clasped as she continued to kiss him hungrily.

Starved was more like the case. Gibbs had never known anything like it. Even in the the throws of wildest passion he'd never been kissed so intimately, or so savagely.

And he wasn't sure if he liked it.

She was out of control and he didn't like that either, but she still didn't stop. In fact it got worse.

She released his now throbbing ears and slid her arms back down his torso. Gibbs inwardly sighed with relief, allowing himself to lessen the intensity of the kiss now that his lips weren't pinned to hers.

But Abby had other ideas. Before Gibbs had given him a chance to say, 'Ok, you win.' he'd been grabbed by both cheeks of his ass and pulled against her once more. He felt Abby's hot breath against his throat and he could feel she was as distracted and heated as he.

Putting his hands upon her shoulders, Gibbs took a moment to look over his own shoulder towards their audience, slightly relieved to find that a vast majority of them had turned away and were continuing on with their own thing.

Turning back, Gibbs closed his eyes, allowing his lips to rest on Abby's forehead and let her tiny kisses and sucks wash over him.

He groaned anew, "Abby...sweetheart, don't you think we should continue this somewhere a little less public, or save this for a later time?"

She reached for his lips, continuing the parade of tiny intimate kisses upon his mouth and chin and mumbled, "Do you want to stop?"

He reached down and kissed her tenderly once more, his thoughts wondering if indeed he could stop long enough to go elsewhere. He moaned again, "God, no, but I think we've got to. Come on."

Reaching down for her hand, Gibbs severed the bodily contact and made to pull her away, but stopped dead went he met resistance. He frowned as he turned to face her. "What's wrong?"

Abby was mortified, "We can't go now! Everyone will know what we're going to do if we walk out of here now!" She cried.

One glance at the room's occupants told them that her assumption was correct as heads turned their way watching and waiting for their next move.

Gibbs grinned impishly, "I know. Come on Abs, live for the minute, I dare you..."

Chapter two

The door hissed shut and Gibbs pulled the willing woman into his arms. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes, your knee was about...here, my hands were...here, and yours were there and your head was juuust about here."

Abby giggled as Gibbs gently pushed her head to his throat and her hands to his rear, squeezing gently as she ran her tongue up the long column of his throat. Gibbs moaned aloud grateful that this time he was free to do so.

He dropped his own hands to her tiny waistline and pulled her flush against his body, lowering his head so that he too could nuzzle her soft neck, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to be kissed like he'd been in the lounge, only this time there was no audience and no holding back.

Grasping a handful of her hair, Gibbs forced her head back and it was he who became the aggressor. It was he who forced his long tongue into the small recesses of her mouth, filling it so completely that she could do no more than hang on and allow herself to be all-consumed and lost in his kiss.

Of their own violation, Abby's hands left his luscious rump and slid up under his light knit top. Hot fingers trailed over even hotter skin. She went higher, pushing the now cumbersome piece of cloth higher as she rested her hands upon his naked, beefy shoulders.

Abby broke the scorching kiss, gasping for precious breath as she lay her head against his broad lightly furred chest. Gibbs rained kisses upon her head as they both gained momentum for the next round that they knew was coming.

Abby began to kiss his chest, searching out his tiny nipples and on finding them, swirled her tongue around the minature buttons. Gibbs heard her feint whimper as she struggled to shove the jumper from his body and seconds later the top was in a pool on the floor beside them. Abby sighed contentedly as she latched her mouth on to the firm bud and gratefully circled his heated flesh against her.

Gibbs's own hands began to do a little exploring of their own. It had been a long time since he had traced her curves with his fingertips rather than with his mind.

Too long, far too long.

Why had it taken so long for her to realise that they had been ready for a relationship again? Gibbs had know long ago but felt compelled to wait for her. Maybe it had been him that was scared rather than her. And maybe it had been both of them.

Stupid, so stupid.

He hadn't realised he'd spoken the words aloud until he felt Abby's lips leave his torso and look up into his questioningly. Oh no, he moaned, she'd thought he'd meant that what they were doing now was stupid. Oh God, it was anything but that.

"Oh, no, don't stop, please don't stop now." he pleaded, "I've waited a long time for you and I'm not letting you go now or ever again. I'm yours, Abby," he promised. "if you want me."

Her smoky green eyes met his in the dimness of the room. He didn't need to hear her response, it was there, written in her gaze. He slowly leant down, tenderly capturing her lips within his, pouring his love into her mouth, saturating her through to her very core.

She didn't know he had removed her dress until she'd risen her arms and broke away from his lips so that he could lift it over her head and discard it onto the floor along with his top.

Abby's head dropped back, allowing her hair to tease his fingers that were splayed across her back. Gibbs watched her with awe, marvelling at the sensuous pose and he knew exactly what she wanted; lowering his head, he felt and heard her sigh as he fastened his mouth onto her aching, swollen nipple.

As he gently suckled, Abby couldn't hold the pose and found herself clinging onto him and burying her face into his neck as her legs began to buckle. Seconds later, Gibbs swept her up into his arms and took her into his bedroom, gently lit only by the stars outside his window.

He lay her down on the coverlet as gently as though she were a delicate flower, but it wasn't what Abby wanted. "Your clothes, take them off, now." She breathed against his throat, nipping the skin with her teeth.

The air was becoming fraught with sexual tension as it hung around them like a blanket; hugging them closer and closer together, moulding them into a unity of one as they began the dance of new found lovers; Lovers that had been given a second chance.

As Gibbs began to kiss every inch of the woman beneath him, he marvelled at the changes that had taken place over the past couple of years. Abby Sciuto had turned into one hell of a woman. Feeling her arch her back off the bed as he stuck his tongue into her belly button cavity, he grasped the chance and slipped his hands beneath her and moved lower. She tasted exactly as he remembered; sweet.

Gibbs feel his fingertips dig into his shoulders, urging him lower and he knew exactly what she wanted. Shifting his long form even lower, he moved his tongue from the rock hard nub to explore the sweetness that he knew he'd find there. He remembered her taste. Remembered the little noises that left her mouth as he lapped up her moisture. How could he ever forget?But within moments she was tugging on his hair and for once he didn't mind as he made his way up her trembling body.

Gibbs growled as he took his place where he rightly felt he belonged; within her. With one powerful plunge, he reclaimed his woman, and with one searing kiss he reclaimed his destiny, and then with three silent words, he reclaimed her love.


End file.
